


Best Part

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eating Popcorn, F/M, Watching Movies, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Myrtle doesn't like Victor's movie pick.
Relationships: Myrtle Jenkins/Victor Zsasz
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic for the Valentine Bingo thingy

“Should I make more popcorn?” Myrtle was more than happy to escape the current movie they were watching, Victor had picked something with more gore and violence than Myrtle was willing to see.

“No, we’ve got enough already, sweetness.”

“Oh, okay,” she gave a resigned sigh as she settled back into the couch.   
Victor unpaused the movie, “Here comes the best part.” Someone exploded on screen and Myrtle buried her head into Victor’s chest biting back a scream. _Yes_ , he thought happily, _the best part_ , as he rubbed a reassuring hand on his girlfriend’s back and ate another handful of popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? feel free to let me know with a pleasant comment. Maybe a kudos as well, if you want.


End file.
